New Member
by Silver704
Summary: This is a continue of my last story after the bomb explosion in the school :)
1. Chapter 1

New Member

Chapter 1 – Moving

*6 Months After The Explosion*  
- Lennox, are you ready?  
- Yes, I am

As my dad left the room I looked outside, like I did everyday for the past 2 months, trying to see Josh's or Alex's face, but I couldn't, because they died in that explosion. I was the only survivor of that horrible thing. You know, the weirdest thing is that I'm here for 2 years already and I'm still shaken up by my mom's dead. Also, when I came, I never had any kind of operation and now… I was hit by an ambulance and now… The only survivor in a explosion on my school. It's awful and now, I feel good because that is past and I need to go forward. Since the hospital won a case against a man that killed 3 of the hospital's security guards, they decided to move and start a new life, with a new hospital "Rosewood Grace Hospital" in Rosewood, Pennsylvania.

*2 hours later*  
We got to Rosewood and I just feel so weird getting here. I feel like something super strange is gonna happen. Like there was a sign saying "Rosewood Welcomes Lennox...To Hell" it was just weird to get there, especially when I see 5 girls looking at me with an expression of "What the heck is going on right now?" I just ignored and entered the house and shared a really important secret to my dad, that I should have had a long time.  
- Dad, I need to tell you something  
- What is it Len?  
- Before we moved in, I looked up this house online.  
- Yeah, you told me that.  
- But I did not told you that 2 girls were killed in this house.  
- I know  
- What?  
- You seriously didn't think I looked it up myself?!  
- Well…  
- I know, but nothing is gonna happen!  
- Yeah I know, I'm a dude remember. It's girls, not guys!  
- So, what's the problem?  
- I don't know, just wanted to tell you.  
- Okay, do you wanna go do something?  
- Actually can I go take a walk over the town? I want to see around.  
- Okay, go ahead.

I put music on my headphones with my phone. I go around street and go head to head with this really cute brunette.  
- I'm so sorry, I didn't see you I was distracted – I said apologizing  
- It's okay. I'm Aria.  
- I'm Lennox. You are one of the 5 girls that, when I moved in to that house, looked forever with a scared expression to me, like I was a predator.  
- Yeah, it's me! Where are you going to school?  
- Hollis.  
- That's where I go!  
- Cool. So…  
- So…  
- Were you friends with the 2 girls that died in that house?  
- Yeah… hum… The first was my best friend and the other one was the girlfriend of one of my best friends.  
- Oh… That must have been awful. When a guy's girlfriend dies it's awful.  
- My best friend is also a girl.  
- I know how lost feels.  
- What do you mean?  
- I came from Seattle.  
- Where that explosion went?  
- Yes. My 2 best friends died. I was the only survivor and I only got better 3 months after that explosion. Luckily my dad is a doctor.  
- That is pretty bad. *gets text message* I have to go, nice to meet you.

She looked pretty scared, so I realized something was wrong, and I decided to follow her. She took her car, so I took my bicycle and followed her as fast as I could. She stopped in the woods and I thought "What the hell am I doing?" But I did not care, I ran and heard 4 or 5…5 girls talking about someone named A. And then I heard a ringtone "Hey bitches, look in the bushes – A" They all ran to my hided place and I was screwed.  
- Lennox?!  
- Hey Aria.  
- Who is him? – A hot blonde asked  
- And why is he A? – One of them asked  
- He is not A! He moved in today.  
- Oh yeah, he is that guy. Dude, what are you doing here?  
- First of all, I don't know any of you. What are your names?  
- Well you already know me. This is Hanna, Mona, Spencer and Emily.  
- Now that I know everyone, who the hell is A?  
- He is a guy that has been threatening us, since Alison, the first girl that died in your house, died.  
- Now, why are you here?  
- I saw Aria upset and I followed her, because I know when something is wrong.

So in that very good moment (sarcasm) we all receive SMS "Looks like you have a new friend. Well, he's my target now 2, Lennox – A"  
- He knows we are here – Spencer said looking around  
- And now, I'm in this to – I said  
- If you wanna leave, we will handle A – Hanna said  
- Hell no! Because if A it's a "he" like Emily said a few minutes ago, you're gonna need help fighting that son of a bitch. And since I'm the first guy he messages, then the coward is gonna be taken. I'm not gonna abandon you guys. We will find out who A is.  
We are all in this together


	2. Chapter 2

New Member

Chapter 2 – Strike 1

We were still talking there  
- Are you sure you want this? – Emily asked worried – You are only 15 years old.  
- So?  
- Well, it may be scary for you – Spencer said – I don't know if you should.  
- Really? Well you don't know me, and I have been through some crappy stuff.  
- Like what? – Mona asked, with a weird and controlling expression on her face.  
- I saw my mom being shot! I was hit by an ambulance and I was in a bomb explosion, Aria you already knew that!  
- Oh… - Spencer said feeling bad – I'm sorry  
- It's okay.  
- I'm sorry to – Mona said – I should have never talked to you like that.  
*phone rings*  
- "Little mister poor thing…" - Hanna started it  
- "Everybody feels sorry for him…" - Aria continued  
- "Well, I'm not convinced…" - Spencer said, continuing  
- "Bitches, I can see what you're doing…" - Emily kept repeating the text  
- "Don't be careful… -A" – I concluded it

*Mona gets shot*  
- Oh My God! – Hanna screamed, starting to cry  
- We need to call someone – Aria said looking around, trying to find A  
- Lennox, what the hell are you doing? – Spence asked me when I was marking my dad's phone number  
- Calling my dad! He's a doctor and he's ex-wife is a heart surgeon! That is probably where that bullet went.  
- Hey dad, I need an ambulance  
- You need what?  
- I'm here with some friends and one of them just got shot!  
- What?  
- Stop saying what and get us an ambulance. She got shot and she is not bleeding.  
- Oh god, she is bleeding inside. You need to open her!  
- What?  
- Grab a knife and crack her chest and start massaging the heart.  
- How the fuck am I gonna do that?  
- Get me one of your friends for her to give you instructions!  
- Ok…hum…Spence come here!  
- Hello! Ok your dad is saying that you need to clean the knife…  
- What knife?  
- Here you go – Hanna gives it to me  
- Where did you have this?  
- It does not matter!  
- Ok so…  
I cleaned the knife in my shirt and opened her chest. Blood got out, so much blood  
- Now you need to massage the heart – My dad said on speaker phone  
I grabbed the heart and started to squeeze it and massage it!  
2 minutes later the ambulance came and we all humped in, worried as hell.

We got to the hospital and my dad comes, with a mad expression on his face  
- What the hell happened?  
- What the hell happened?! Oh, I tell you what the hell happened! Mona got shot and I had to open her up and massage her heart! That is what happened!  
- Where do you even know these girls?  
- I was exploring the city, and I went to the woods, to see around and I tricked on rocks. These 5 girls right here…  
- Spencer  
- Aria  
- Hanna  
- Emily  
- And the other one, Mona, asked me if I was ok. We talked and then we heard a shot and now, we're here.  
- Ok, I believe in you and she will be okay.

I was so relieved that my dad bought that. I'm not nervous anymore.  
- Dude, you just lied to your dad!  
- I know that Aria, but what did you wanted me to do? Tell him that I followed you, because I saw the first person I met here being worried, getting texted by A, a person that send texts anonymously threatening shit, oh and A shot Mona. He would really be okay with that!  
- Aria, he's right. If he is in this to, then he needs to do it like we do it. – Hanna intervened in the conversation  
- You lied to your dad? – Meredith hears and asks  
- Oh…Mer…Let me introduce you to Hanna, Emily, Aria and Spencer.  
- Don't care! *grabs my arm and takes me to on-call room* Why did you lied to Owen and about what?  
I could not tell her the truth, but I know Grey for 2 years and I know the other 5 for 5 hours? So hard to decide  
- What is it Lennox?  
- It's none of your business  
I can't believe I said that, but A is texting me to so I need to back off of everyone from this hospital. I'm not 13 anymore, I'm 15, so I'm not the little pre-teen boy that entered Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital for the first time looking for my dad! I've turned into someone else and that includes having a personal life.  
- Ok, none of my business. But maybe it's your dads business!  
- You tell him anything and I will tell Derek about "The Big James Mistake"  
- What a little snake you've turned out to be!  
- I'm not the one that killed a patient without informing anyone.  
- You know why I did that!  
- Yeah, he wanted to die but you took his life care when his brain had activity oh and he was still alive!  
- He wanted!  
- I don't give a big fucking shit about what he wanted!  
- You're so rude!  
- Yeah yeah bye bye!

I was confident against Meredith that, now, I can kiss A's ass whenever I want! So I walked to Hanna, Emily, Aria and Spencer.  
- Hew, what happened? – Hanna asked  
- Not much  
- Hey guys – My dad came to talk to us  
- How is she? – Hanna said, worried  
- Can we see her? – Spencer asked  
- Yes you can see her…*everyone smiles* and say goodbye to her, because unfortunately she passed away. I'm sorry.  
- Guys I'm so sorry.  
*phone rings*  
- "I'm sorry that I'm not sorry" –A – I read the text as those 4 pretty girls looked so scary  
*phone rings again*  
- "4 girls and 1 boy = A doesn't like it. 3 girls and 1 boy = A likes it"  
*phone rings for the third time" – I read the new text  
- "14/10/15 = A's second strike" – I was definitely getting annoyed as this son of a bitch ended the text's

We got scared as Spencer announced that October, 15 is the day of the school talent show and that we needed to do something or the guy would do something bad to either Hanna, Aria, Emily or Spencer  
- I'll compete! – I said putting them with a expression of "WTF" on their faces  
- What do you mean? – Emily asked very confused  
- I can sing and play the guitar, so it will be a good distraction.  
- For what?  
- I'll sing and you guys will help me which it will be a very good distraction and you guys can be on stage with me looking around for suspicious faces in the crowd. I'll even dedicate a song for you guys, so it won't look weird that you are out there.  
- That is a good idea Len!  
- Thanks Em *high five* We're crashing the show!


End file.
